pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Obtaining Pokémon
Pokémon can be obtained and caught in many ways. This page summarizes all the possible ways to obtain Pokémon. In the Wild In the Pokémon world, there are a lot of places that you can find different Pokémon. Grasses In the Pokémon world, there are lots of tall grasses that is lying all over the place. You can encounter the Pokémon in the grasses. In Hoenn, there are a taller grasses found in Route 119 and Route 120. Water Bodies You can find Pokémon in ponds, lakes, rivers, seas or oceans. These are places where you can find a variety of water Pokémon. Fishing You may also find Pokémon through fishing. Some Pokémon are very picky - they choose to wait for a Super Rod instead of an Old Rod. Caves You may encounter Pokémon in caves, and will appear randomly every few tiles you walk. Underwater In Generation III games, players can use 'Dive' to go underwater. Some parts of the underwater contained seagrasses, where players will encounter deep sea Pokémon. Breeding Breeding is a way to obtain a bouncy baby Pokémon. For example, two Pikachus of different gender is placed into the Day Care Center. They will breed an egg, which will hatch into a Pichu, which cannot be caught in the wild. Some Pokémon have to hold an item to breed a certain Pokémon. If two Marills breed with a Sea Incense, their egg will hatch into an Azurill. However, without an item cause their egg to hatch into a baby Marill. Evolution One way to get new Pokémon is by evolving. Some Pokémon can only evolve when it is traded, and some of them need to hold an item to evolve before it is traded. Pokémon can evolve into different species depending on the day, for example, Eevee. Some Pokémon will evolve when given an evolution stones, example, a Water Stone will cause Poliwhirl to evolve into Poliwrath. Resurrection Few Pokémon are fossilized in fossils, and need to be resurrected from its fossil to obtain the Pokémon. For example, Kabuto have to be resurrect from Dome Fossil. The Root Fossil is resurrected into a Lileep. For the fossil to be resurrected,they must be resurrected by meeting the respective scientist in the following places: *Kanto - Cinnabar Island *Hoenn - The scientist at the lower right of the 2nd floor of the Devon Corporation building at Rustboro City. *Sinnoh - The scientist in the Mining Museum at Oreburgh City. *Johto - (HG-SS)- Take fossil to Pewter City. *Unova - Take the fossil to the Museum in Nacrene City. *Kalos - Take it to Ambrette Town. Special Certain types of Pokémon can be obtained in a special way. Castform can be obtained from the Weather Institute in Route 119, which cannot be found in the wild. Legendary Pokémon can be captured by meeting them in a specific locations, example, Rayquaza is found at the top floor of the Sky Pillar. Some of them need to fulfill a task before it can be captured. A puzzle in Sealed Chamber must be solve in order to capture Regice etc. Some Pokémon will roam around the world, such as Latias in Pokémon Sapphire. Category:Pokémon World Category:Miscellaneous